


Hiding Sam, Seeking Cuddles

by SonjaBlayde



Category: Youtube (RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaBlayde/pseuds/SonjaBlayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack lost his plush Sam and forced Mark to find it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding Sam, Seeking Cuddles

“Mark!” 

Mark startled in his bed from the sudden yelling of his name, squinting at the clock besides him. “It’s past two in the morning” He thought to himself. He would ask why Jack was still up, but he already knows, he doesn’t sleep at all.

“Mark, where is he?” Jack suddenly bursts through his bedroom, slightly out of breath and panicky.

“Where’s who?” Mark asked groggily.

“Sam. Where’s my septiceye plush?”

“I don’t know.” Mark shrugged as he laid back down. “Can you look for him tomorrow? I’m really tired and I want to get some sleep.”

“But I can’t sleep unless I have my little Sam.”

“Everyone knows you don’t sleep, Jack,” he chuckled

“Can you please help me find him?” Mark sat back up and, even with his somewhat, blurry vision, he noticed the sad look on the Irishman’s face and he hates it when he’s sad.

“Alright, fine,” Mark sighed in defeat. “The sooner we find him, the sooner I can go back to sleep.”

 

“We looked every where, Jack and he isn’t here,” It’s been roughly an hour and the once, nice, looking house is now full of clutter and dust. Furniture was re-arranged, clothes were thrown on the floor and Mark is really tired from the lack of sleep he’s been getting lately.

“But he has to be here,” Jack spoke softly, a look of sadness in his eyes as he looked at Mark. “Where else can he be?”

“I don’t know, Jack, but I need to get some sleep. I promise to help you look for him tomorrow. Now, let’s go to sleep. I may not be your little Sam, but I’m just as cuddly.” Jack let out a small chuckle, letting out little sniffles as Mark led him into his bedroom.

Once thy were comfortable laying close to each other, Mar’s arm slung around Jack, Mark couldn’t help but smile because he loved cuddling with Jack. He loved being in his warm embrace and breathing in his scent, but at the same time, he felt kinda bad for making Jack sad. 

While looking, Jack asked if Mark checked in the closet and he said yes but the truth is, he didn’t. Mark hid Sam in the closet, for his selfish needs, all because he wanted to cuddle. It’s a harmless prank, he thought to himself. Sure, he’ll be mad, but he’ll get over it quickly. He’ll tell him in the morning.


End file.
